


Exquisite Pain

by SanitysOverrated87



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanitysOverrated87/pseuds/SanitysOverrated87
Summary: Gaara figuring out a bit about love.





	Exquisite Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Well...It is short I completely admit to that. But I decided to do a Gaara/Naruto piece after reading some of Dreaming-of-A-Nightmare's (from Fanfiction) recent story 'Letters Are Stupid'.   
> The first line is very personal to me lol and it was the line that wrote the story. My fiance wasn't home and I could remember the pain of watching him walk towards his flight. (waves hands frantically) anyway! No sob story from me! But the scene of Gaara and Naruto's goodbye was my inspiration. Enjoy.  
> If people really want me to I might write a companion piece to this, either from Naruto's point of view or from the future. Oh yeah...I don't own Naruto or its characters.

It hurt me so much to watch him walk away from me.

I don't think I realized until this moment exactly how much he meant to me. I am not sure I even know now. But it hurts me to watch him leave.

My hand, the hand that he had just held so recently moves to rest against my chest where my heart is clenching so painfully. I wonder if it is because for a while I was dead and my body is still not used to being alive again but…looking at the barren desert where he had just stood…I'm sure that it isn't that.

I gave a smile to him as he left or at least I wasn't scowling. I can remember the almost sad look on his face as he held my hand and the warmth of that hand in mine.

I wonder what my future holds now. I've died once, and in the moments of limbo I was the alone, lost child I was before. I was in the barren desert, alone, unloved, unwanted…and afraid. And suddenly a hand touched me and I looked back to see his smiling face, a face that I had never known; the face of a child, as happy and carefree as the pre-teen I'd first met.

In that moment I became alive and the child became a teenager whose features were so dear to my heart. He was my first real friend; the one to make me believe in people again.

Why did it hurt for him to leave? Is it because I love him? Is that what this feeling is? Love? I turn to gaze at my sister and she's watching me. She's always watching me. Even in my darker days…she was always watching me.

But her eyes turned out to the desert as our brother clasps my shoulder briefly before returning inside the wall to return to work. For right now though I don't want to move. I want to watch the spot where I had last seen him…and think.

"Love is exquisite." My sister says quietly. My whole body freezes at her sudden words and how they answer the questions burning in my mind. "It is butterflies in the stomach, heart racing, hands trembling and many things that people write or speak of. It is joy…and it is pain. Separation is like a hand clutching your heart and applying constant pressure and coldness that robs your chest of breath. Being alone is nothing beside the loneliness of being without the one you love." She pauses and turns her face to the sun and I can see streaks of tears running down her cheeks. I briefly wonder who she is crying for; me…or her? "Love is an exquisite pain."

I don't respond to her. I'm not sure how to. That really does describe how I am feeling right now. It hurt so much to see him walk away but I had no choice. After a long moment I finally speak. "When…does it stop hurting?"

She smiles softly and reaches out to link fingers with me; a gentle loving sisterly touch. "When you finally get to see them smile again at you."

I frown slightly and let her lead me back into the village. _Exquisite pain…yes…that describes it well._


End file.
